Sunagakure
Sunagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, of which there have been five in its history. Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to Suna. Combatant 1 VS Combatant 2 To set up a battle, simply fill in the following list, and add more slots to fit the amount of combatants. Genga * Health: 175,200/226,000 * Strength: 205 * Speed: 254 * Jutsu: 150 * Fatigue: 50/500 * Chakra: 0/500 * Rage: 1/10 * Equipment: None * L1 Skill: Smoke Bomb Pellets * L1 Skill: Clone Illusion * L2 Skill: Mental Prison * L2 Skill: Finger Puppeteer * Signature Skill: Kinetic Force Kisame Gekkou. * Health: 1/140.000 * Strength: 90 * Speed: 180 * Jutsu: 145 * Fatigue: 450/500 * Chakra: 350/500 * Rage: 6/10 * Equipment: none * L1: Smoke Bomb Pellets * L1: Clone Illusion * L2: Mental Prison * L2: Finger Puppeteer * Signature Skill: Water Release : Mega Shark bomb; S rank Fight to 1 HP! * Turn Order: Kisame -> Genge * "Well its been a wile since we last fought, lets make it a good one" charges at Genge with (10 punches and kicks, 6 hit, 5,400 damage ) * Genga blocks several of the last hits and halts him before he jumps back. "I keep finding you in the weirdest of places." Genga prepares himself and leaps forward swinging several fists and then slashes downwards with a chop to the neck (10 Punches, 7 hit, 14,350 damage). * "heh we have something in common haha" repeats the last attacks of (10 punches and kicks, 5 hit, 4,500 damage) * Genga takes half of the blows before counterattacking with a fist and then kicks him away. "I know we have something in common but something doesn't feel right." he says before kicking him across the face sending him spiraling away (10 Punch/Kick combo, All Hit, 20,500 damage). * "Hmm i guess im not the only one with that feeling" *recovers and dose the same (10 punches and kicks, 8 hit, 7,200 damage) * Genga stops the last two hits and uppercuts Kisame. He makes several hand seals and then launches strings onto Kisame's fingers. "With this you won't be able to use your Shark Bombs. Now explain to me why you're here." (9 Punch/Kick, 5 hit, 10,250 damage) * "heh im wondering the same thing" dose (10 punches and kicks, 7 hit, 6,300) "dont you think its a bit odd that we both have a feeling that we have something in common but we dont know what and keeps us bumping in to each other?" * Genga relaxes and smiles. "I guess we'll find out eventually. After this we're going to have a talk." he says before rushing Kisame with several more punches. During one punch where their fists connect he sees a large turtle-like monster behind Kisame as their chakra clashes and Kisame can see a large dragon-fly like being behind Genga (10 Punch/Kick, 6 hit, 12,300 damage). *thinking to him self* " what was that i just saw" "got to think of the fight now i can loose my thought in a battle" )rushes with 10 punches and kicks, 6 hit, 5,400 damage) *Genga jumps back and watches as the being disappears. Lucky-kun! It's another friendly beast! His tails are less than mine but not the least! "I know, now that I know what I'm fighting I can't hold back." Genga rushes and spins using his C-Rank Jutsu to strike at Kisame unleashing everything he has " Lightning Style: Twin Twister of Armageddon!" before dropping to one knee. (10 C-Physical Jutsu Attacks, 8 hit, 32,800 damage). *Sees a huge figure in my mind* "who are you" i am who lives inside of you. But for now focus on your battle we shall talk again soon" ''was not really much of a talk but i look forward to another talk" This is why i can sense some odd chakra from Genga. Well then time to do the best i can" * Makes ice shards on my back and fires (10 d rank chakra shots, 4 hit, 5,400 damage) *Genga blocks several of the shots and continues gathering his power. He charges forward and slashes at Kisame with a swift punch. "''Lucky-kun! Do be careful in this fight! I want to wish you after this one more time a good night!" ''"Oh shut up, Chomei." Genga says out loud before slamming his foot into Kisame's gut and sends him back towards the sand dunes (10 Punch/Kick, 8 hit, 16,400 damage). *"who is chomei?" ''chomei is like me "''huh that was a fast talk again soon and im so confused about what is going on" you see i am a tailed beast which i was born in you which you will need to learn how to use my power to aid you in a battle."so i cannot use you now huh" Not yet you need training before you can use my power''"well how do i do this training" you will know in time " ''i still cannot handle having an living being inside me its a little bit too much" As i said before more will be explained in due time and also when your done get me some sushi will you i have a craving for it"'' what are you buying"'' A 3 tailed beast buying sushi i may be a little too big and with all feet and no hands that would be impossible and also your the one with the money"G''ood point well time to refocus on the battle at hand and then get a bite to eat''" ''rushes genga with (10 punches and kicks, all hit, 9,000 damage) *Genga slides back and holds himself back up. "That was some powerful attacks. Too bad this is where your futile struggle ends. This is our fifth match in a row and I'll be sure to take it." Genga summons all the power he can and charges forward throwing a heavy handed punch to Kisame's chest. "Energy Release - Kinetic Force!" he shouts unleashing a huge green spark of electricity from the sheer blast. He sends Kisame into the ground and then leaps away to gain some ground before falling to one knee (S-Rank Jutsu, hit, 9 Punch/Kick, 4 hit, 20,500 damage, no status inflicted). *"well this is looking bad heh still not enough to use my skill" rushes with 10 punches and kicks, all hit, 9,000 damage) *Genga is smashed by the flurry of attacks and lays on his back. After he gets up and shakes his head and tenses his muscles and charges forward spinning with a quick kick to Kisame's sternum and then leaps away before falling to one knee again (10 Punch/Kick, 7 hit, 14,350 damage, reduced to 11,899). *Genga wins, 10,000 EXP, +20,000 Bounty *Kisame loses, +5,000 EXP, -5,000 Bounty Category:Battleground Category:RP Area